witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
The Witcher controls
All cursors indicate a change of available action. They always refer to a left click. For example, if you are wandering through the swamp and are suddenly, and surprisingly, set upon by drowners, your cursor changes to a sword to indicate combat. You were using a left click to move around, now you can continue to use a left click, but now you are targetting enemies in combat with that same action. Easy peasy. Basic controls In the game, the player will usually use a combination of both the mouse and keyboard commands. Using one or the other exclusively is nearly impossible. Mouse :* Left click - the left mouse click is used for most activities in the game like attacking, picking things up, talking to NPCs, etc :* Right click - the right mouse click is used for witcher signs Movement :* Left click when the arrow is your icon to move to a particular spot :* Right click to dodge or duck, and when a sign is selected, cast a sign :* Double left click when the arrow is your icon to perform an evasive maneuver Melee Weapon * - Left click on the Sheathe weapon / non combat mode icon * - Left click on the Steel sword icon * - Left click on the Silver sword icon Extra weapon 1 (extra sword / axe / mace) * - Left click on the Extra weapon 1 (extra sword/axe/mace) icon Extra weapon 2 * Trophies from special monsters go here. Extra weapon 3 (torch / dagger / small axe) * - Left click on the torch icon * - Left click on the dagger icon * - Left click on the small axe icon Combat Styles It is advisable to use the space bar to pause when switching combat styles. The final choice is of course your own. * - Left click on Strong style to select it, then on desired target * - Left click on Fast style to select it, then on desired target * - Left click on Group style to select it, then left on desired target Magic Signs * - Left click on Aard (force push) to select the sign, then right click on desired target * - Left click on Quen (shield) to select the sign, then right click on desired target * - Left click on Yrden (pain / root) to select the sign, then right click on desired target * - Left click on Igni (fire) to select the sign, then right click on desired target * - Left click on Axii (charm) to select the sign, then right click on desired target User Interface * - Left click on the Journal icon * - Left click on the Inventory icon * - Left click on the Map icon * - Left click on the Hero page icon * - Left click on the Alchemy vial icon (only while meditating) Keyboard Commands Note that any of these commands can be bound to different keys, depending on your personal preference. Below are the default key assignments. Movement :* W''' - Forward :* '''S - Backwards :* A''' - Step left in OTS and isometric combat mode, turn left in isometric non-combat mode :* '''D - Step right in OTS and isometric combat mode, turn right in isometric non-combat mode Melee Weapon :* Tab - Sheathe weapon / non combat mode :* Q''' - Draw steel sword / Cycle through combat modes when drawn :* '''E - Draw silver sword :* R''' - Draw extra weapon 1 (extra sword / axe / mace) :* '''T - Trophy slot, draw trophy? I'm not sure why you would want to do this :* U''' - Draw extra weapon 3 (torch / dagger / small axe), only with Raven's armor Combat Styles :* '''Z - Strong style :* X''' - Fast style :* '''C - Group style Magic Signs :* 1''' - Aard Sign (force push) :* '''2 - Quen Sign (shield) :* 3''' - Yrden Sign (pain / root) :* '''4 - Igni Sign (fire) :* 5''' - Axii Sign (charm) User Interface :* '''J - Open Journal :* I''' - Open Inventory :* '''M - Open Map :* H''' - Open Hero page :* '''L - Open Alchemy page (only while meditating) Miscellaneous :* F''' - Turn 180 degrees (only in OTS mode) :* '''G - Switch shoulder you look over (only in OTS mode) :* Double tap a movement key - Evasive move in combat :* Mouse left double click on ground - Evasive move/jump in combat (non OTS only). Useful to jump over enemies if surrounded. :* Hold Shift - Pointer can be used on interface elements, release to control view again :* Alt - Highlight objects :* Space - Pause :* F5 - Quicksave :* F9 - Quickload Movement :* Left click on a location to move to that particular spot :* Move the cursor to the right or left edge of the screen to pan the camera Movement cursors Picking Up Items To use an item, you must first pick it up. Sometimes it is not obvious what can or cannot be picked up, so holding down the Alt key reveals all items in view which can be manipulated. While this does not always mean they can be "picked up", it does help locate things, :* Move your cursor over the desired item :* Left-click when you see a 'glove' icon. Using Objects There are many kinds of objects in the game and not all of them are decor only. Some objects are actually usable. To locate all usable objects in view, simply hold down the Alt key. This will cause object labels to appear onscreen. Left-click on "usable" items to make use of them. Tip: Press Alt to highlight all usable items in view. Items and doors cannot be used during combat. Item manipulation cursors Herbalism Herbalism is fairly fundamental to gameplay. Even on the easiest level of gameplay, where no alchemy is required for combat, there is still a need to gather some herbs, if for no other reason than to have Cat potions. This skill is acquired early in the game, either through the allocation of talents or when Geralt must find White Myrtle for Abigail. She gives him that knowledge if he does not already have it. :* To gather herbs left-click on selected plants. If you do not have an entry in the Ingredients section of the Journal for a given herb or plant, then the caption above it will read "unknown herb" instead of the plant's true name. :Tip: You must have the herbalism skill in the Intelligence group to gather herbs. You also need to have knowledge of a given plant, which you can find in books. Herbs can also be purchased from herbalists and alchemists. Skinning Monsters Skinning monsters, like herbalism, is fairly fundamental to gameplay. Even on the easiest level of gameplay, where no alchemy is required for combat, there is still a need to gather ingredients, if for no other reason than to have Cat potions. Monster carcasses are a rich source of ingredients, and so very plentiful, it would seem a shame to waste them. To extract alchemical components, :* Left-click on the monster carcass :* Left-click on the transfer items to inventory icon Tips :* Read books to gain information about monsters and alchemical ingredients. You must know about ingredients before you can collect them. :* You can selectively harvest items from a corpse without closing the inventory screen by double-clicking on each desired item separately Attacking For more in-depth information on battle, see Attacking, or Combat Styles. :* Left click on the desired target to attack :* Right click to dodge, duck, or cast a sign (when a sign is selected) :* Double left click on a location away (but not too far away!) from the enemy to perform an evasive maneuver Attack cursors Floating Messages Default game behaviour is to alert you to what's going on, particularly in battle, but sometimes this can become too much for some more experienced players. These "floating messages", like 'Too Fast!' and 'Final Attack!' , can be turned off in the game options. Category:Alchemy Category:The Witcher (computer game)